Nobody's Listening
by Jessica Jewell
Summary: All they had to do was listen. They could have lived. Shuichon sheds no tears from them. -I own nothing! Character deaths.-


_Yo, peep the style and the kids checking for it_

_The number one question is how could you ignore it_

_--_

Shuichon fell to her knees. Late. She was too late. She'd tried to tell them, she really did... but they didn't listen. No one listened to her. She was just the little stupid 9 year old girl. She didn't know better. _'How could they not have known? All the signs were there. Did they just... ignore it?' _these thoughts flashed through her mind as her pink eyes watering as the site before her.

_--_

_And drop right back in the cut over basement tracks_

_Rap stack got you back in the sub black_

_Rewind that we just rolling with the rhythm_

_Rise from the ashes of stylist division_

_--_

Shuichon had given them warnings. She'd told them this was going to happen. She'd seen it all coming. The hints were their and they, the Tamers, had just over looked them as small triffle things. But they weren't. They were hints of what was to come, what had become of the Tamers now. Looking around, Shuichon blamed herself. Maybe if she had been faster... just a little faster, she could have saved them. If she had tried to talk to Jenrya again, really make him listen to her, they would still be alive.

_--_

_With these non-stop lyrics of life living_

_Not to be forgotten but still unforgiving_

_--_

They would never be forgotten, Shuichon knew this, but she would not forgive them. She'd warned them of this plan. Everything was set up, they would never win this battle, no matter how much power they had. Everything was set up perfectly. And because of the attacks plan being flawless, the Tamers were no match. Maybe if Shuichon had been just a little quicker on figuring out the plan, they would have listened to her. She could have stopped it. She could have saved them. But they lay in front of her, bloody masses.

_--_

_But in the meantime there are those who wanna talk this and that_

_So I suppose that it gets to a point where feelings gotta get hurt_

_And get dirty with the people spreading the dirt it goes_

_--_

The murmurs were around her, humans and digimon alike saying how the Tamers were gone. How their would be no one to save them now. Weren't Shuichon, Ai, and Makato Tamers as well, though they were young? They could help save the world, couldn't they? And they would. The older Tamers will not have died in vain! But... still. A little voice in Shuichon's head nagged at her about how people wouldn't listen to her because she was young.

_--_

_(Tried to give you warning but everyone ignores me)_

_Told you everything loud and clear_

_(But nobody's listening)_

_(Called to you so clearly but you don't want to hear me)_

_Told you everything loud and clear_

_(But nobody's listening)_

_--_

Shuichon clentched her fist, a tear falling down her flushed face. She had told them. _Warned_ them. But did they listen? No! Not a single Tamer had heard her out. Jenrya, her own brother, simple pushed her aside. Takato told her to stay out and that she could get hurt. Ruki... Ruki had listened, and somewhat believed, but Jenrya and Takato told her it couldn't be possible, Hirokazu and Kenta wouldn't take her seriously, Juri simply shook her head and told her to leave it be and "let the Tamers take care of it." but wasn't Shuichon a Tamer as well?! And Ryo... Ryo wouldn't have anything to do with her. No one listened! And because of it, they lay in their own blood, dead. Digimon, gone, their data terminated perminantly.

_--_

_I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress_

_Head full of anger, held in my chest_

_And everything lefts a waste of time_

_I hate my rhymes, but hate everyone else's more_

_--_

Shuichon walked through the battlefield, stopping at each Tamer she came too, looking down at them. The first she came to was Hirokazu. He was on his belly, his face in a puddle of his own blood. Shuichon hoped he'd died before the puddle was formed. Drowning in your own blood would be a horrible way to go. The next to came to was Kenta, or what was left of him. She didn't linger here. The thought of the torn and mangled body made her cring in distaste. She didn't want to know what the other half of his body looked like, or even where it was for that matter. Ryo was next. Shuichon averted her eyes, willing them not to cry. Sure, he'd paid her no attention, but he'd be impaled onto a tree, the branch sticked out his chest. What a way to go... He'd been a live when it happened, as his face was twisted into a pained expression. Juri was near Ryo, on the ground. What killed her was unsure, as she looked unharmed, except the puddle of blood. The look on her face was pain and her eyes were closed. Shuichon headed over. Maybe Juri was alive? But was Shuichon reached Juri, she knew that the older girl was dead. Knelling beside Juri, Shuichon felt tears well up. Juri was so kind... Standing, Shuichon headed away, unable to stand by the girl. She had yet to shed tears and she, oddly enough, didn't want to. Why did she not have pity?

_--_

_I'm riding on the back of this pressure_

_Guessing that it's better I can't keep myself together_

_Because all of this stress gave me something to write on_

_The pain gave me something I could set my sights on_

_--_

Takato was next and he was over Ruki. Shuichon looked down at them. Takato had died trying to protect his friend, but whatever was going for Ruki got them both, as both had giant holes through their chests and stomachs. Shuichon knelled down and gently rolled Takato off of Ruki, having him lay beside her instead. Takato's face made Shuichon blink in surprise. He had a smile upon his lips. He'd died _happily_ for Ruki. For his friend. Shuichon left this two, looking for the last person. Her brother.

_--_

_Never forget the blood sweat and tears_

_The uphill struggle over years the fear and_

_Trash talking and the people it was to_

_And the people that started it just like you_

_--_

Jenrya Lee lay towards the center of the battle. He was on his back, a large gash going cross his front, from his left shoulder to the top of his right leg, straight across his heart. His eyes were open and lifeless, pain written clearly across his face. His digivice lay a few feet from him, the screen cracked and black. Shuichon felt her eyes getting wet with tears yet again. "Onii-chan," Shuichon whispered, her hand going out and resting on her brother Digivice. She picked it up and held it close. Why? Oh, Kami, _why_!? This could have been prevented, it should have been stopped. If anyone had listened to her. Her brother was dead, gone forever. She would never be able to see him again. She would never hear him talk to her. Nothing. She couldn't learn from him how to be a great Tamer.

_--_

_(Tried to give you warning but everyone ignores me)_

_Told you everything loud and clear_

_(But nobody's listening)_

_(Called to you so clearly but you don't want to hear me)_

_Told you everything loud and clear_

_(But nobody's listening)_

_--_

Shuichon cursed him then. Cursed all of them for not listening, not believing that she was right. Nobody listened and because of that, they paid the price. If they had listened this wouldn't have happened. If Jenrya had believed her, he would still be here! They all would. Shuichon surprised herself by the amount of anger she felt towards the Tamers. No pity, sorrow, nothing. Just anger. Her eyes were dry completely, though she felt selfish for it, she couldn't cry, wouldn't cry. Looking down at the digivice, the anger took over again.

_--_

_I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress_

_Head full of anger, held in my chest_

_Uphill struggle_

_Blood sweat n tears_

_Nothing to gain_

_Everything to fear_

_--_

This object, this little item is what connect them. Is what brought them together, what made them a team, yet... Shuichon had one. She wasn't considered part of the team, though. She hadn't been invited to the battles, the parties, the card tournaments for fun. No one offered to teach her, to show her the ways of the Tamers. No one offered up card tips. No one seemed to care whether she could get Lopmon to digivolve or not. This fueled her anger even more. '_Why wouldn't they listen to me!?'_ she screamed in her mind, though on the outside she made no noise. She simply stared down at her brother.

_--_

_Heart full of pain, head full of stress_

_Head full of anger, held in my chest_

_Uphill struggle_

_Blood sweat n tears_

_Nothing to gain_

_Everything to fear_

_Heart full of pain_

_--_

A rustling was heard behind her. Shuichon turned to see the people who had seen the battle stepping forward. The same people who were murmuring about there being no hope because the Tamers were gone. Dense people! Didn't they know that Shuichon would try and save the world? No... she _would_save the world. She would do what her brother could not. Ai and Makato would help. Shuichon was sure of that. She watched as her father came forward. He was crying. He cried as he ran over to Jenrya, holding his dead child close. Yet, whatever he was saying didn't reach Shuichon's ear. It was like she had become deaf to everything around her.

_--_

_(Tried to give you warning but everyone ignores me)_

_Told you everything loud and clear_

_(But nobody's listening)_

_(Called to you so clearly but you don't want to hear me)_

_Told you everything loud and clear_

_(But nobody's listening)_

_--_

Everything seemed to happen at once. Everyone's parents were showing up, shoving through the crowd to get to their dead children. Ai and Makato appeared, crying and worry covering their features. A year younger then Shuichon were the twins, yet they were just as grown up as she. Everyone seemed to move around Shuichon in slow motion, everyone cry, screaming, all making some sad sound. Yet Shuichon stood in the heart of it, and felt nothing but anger and betrayal. The Tamers wouldn't let her fight, wouldn't let her help, wouldn't _listen_ and for it, they paid. They paid with their lives for ignoring her. Shuichon opened her mouth and laughed. In the mist of all that was happening, she laughed. Her laughter seemed to ring louder then the cries and people began to look at her like she was crazy. Even Ai and Makato took a step back.

_--_

_I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress_

_(Nobody's listening)_

_Head full of anger, held in my chest_

_(Nobody's listening)_

_Uphill struggle_

_Blood sweat n tears_

_(Nobody's listening)_

_Nothing to gain_

_Everything to fear_

_(Nobody's listening)_

_--_

They were staring, watching, wondering what Shuichon was doing. What was she laughing for. It wasn't a happy laughter, no. It was angry laughter, the laughter of an insane person. It was hollow, unloving, and unforgiving. "They didn't listen!" Shuichon cried out as her laughter stopped. It was completely silent in the area, everyone looking at her in bewilderment. What on earth was this insane child talking about. "They didn't listen to reason, to what was happening. This could have been stopped had they only listened. But in their haste to save the world, they forgot the most simplest thing. Sometimes... just listening can save more lives then actual action. But they didn't listen, so they paid the price!" Shuichon laughed again. That was all she did. Laugh. She laughed because they were dead, because they would never return, all because they couldn't do the simplest gesture mankind has to offer.


End file.
